Pickup-lines
by Mr Nuked Duck
Summary: A variable arrangement of all the Titan-members' infamous pickup-lines. Proceed at own "risk"...!
1. Part 1: Heroes' Edition

**Ladies and gentlemen, fanboys and fangirls of all ages (but preferably above 12), it is with great… something… that I now present to you… The "Teen Titan Pickup-lines"!**

**This list will contain a variable arrangement of all the Titan-members' famous pickup-lines. Feel free to use them yourself, just be careful about _how_ you use them! I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to leave a review telling us what you thought of them! Happy reading!**

**- The author (& cast)**

* * *

Warning: Some- No, many- You know what; Practically _every single one_ of these pickup-lines are suggestive and were obviously invented after passing puberty. Proceed at own "risk".

**Beast boy:**

- Hey there, gorgeous! Wanna see my _wild side_?

- So, how do you like pointy ears?

- Are you a dog-person or a cat-person? 'Cause I can be _both_!

- Once you go green, you never go back!

- What big _ears_ I have? You should check out the rest of me…!

- So… do you like **********? (Not even I'm gonna include _that_ one! Shame on you, BB!)

- You look like a girl who likes it "ruff"! (Really…? _Really_?!)

- Hey, do you like jokes?!

- I like girls with a little… mystery around them…! (Hint, hint!)

- I bet you could make me purr!

- Growl or howl, which one do you prefer?

**Raven:**

- Let's go someplace more private… and darker…!

- You know, under this cloak… I'm only wearing a swimsuit…!

- I can _tell_ you like me…! Don't ask me how!

- Meditation is… _fine_, I guess. But what really makes me relax is _cuddling_…!

**Robin:**

- They don't call me the boy _wonder_ for nothing, you know!

- The mask stays on. But that doesn't necessarily apply for the rest of my suit…!

- I've been fighting crime since my early teens… and I've got the body to prove it!

**Starfire:**

- Do you like exotic girls? Because I can assure you, you have _never_ met someone like me…!

- Stemnorfl…! (Surprisingly affective…!)

- We Tamaraneans are quite agile. Would you like a demonstration?

**Cyborg:**

- Baby, I'm like a _love_-machine… with unlimited battery!

- Don't let all the metal fool ya! I can be a real softie.

- I may be half-robot, but my lips still work just fine!

**Bumblebee:**

- Sure, you can buy me a drink. Just don't get too comfortable… or you might get stung! (Not exactly a pickup-line, but Bb _insisted_ I should include it.)

- Are you a flower? 'Cause, baby, I just _can't_ stay away from you!

**Speedy:**

- Your _love-arrow_ has pierced my heart. (This one was first used in a literary context…! It wasn't pretty…!)

- I'm not Eros, but I bet I could make you fall in love anyway.

- Target located. And it is _gorgeous_!

**Aqualad:**

- I'm like the ocean, baby! I can cradle you to sleep better than anyone else.

- Once you go _Atlantean_, you never go back!

- Are you up for a moonlight-swim?

**Kid flash:**

- I'd cross the world for you. In fact, I'm gonna do it right now! Watch!

- So how do you feel about speed-dating?

- You make my heart _race_!

- I usually just keep moving forward, but I just _had_ to stop and get a closer look at you!

**Jinx:**

- If you're hoping to get lucky with me… you're gonna be disappointed…! (Again, she insisted!)

- Looks like this is my _lucky_ day!

**Hot spot:**

- They call me Hot spot, but you can call me _hot stuff_ if you want!

- Is it just me, or is it hot in here?

- Cold? I can make you feel warm again. (This one tends to fail when in "magma-mode".)

**Gnarrk:**

- Gnarrk. (Kole refused to translate.)

**Kyd Wykkyd special:**

- …

* * *

**That's as many as I managed to get so far. If you've got any more ideas, please feel free to PM them to me and I'll see if I can't scratch together another list...! Mark the message: "Pickup-lines" just to make things a bit easier, thank you very much. God bless!**


	2. Part 2: Villains' Edition (Challenge)

**Here you go, guys! The "Teen Titan pickup-lines part 2: Villains' edition!".**

**Sadly, one major villain, who's name I will not mention (_*Cough, Cough!* - Slade - *Cough!*)_, could not contribute to this list as he was arrested shortly after auditions were held, due to a police report regarding certain... _suggestive notions_ aimed at under-age girls...!**

**Moving on...!**

* * *

**Dr. Light:**

- Baby, you light up my day!

- Hey, there, doll! Wanna play doctor?

- I, for once, suggest we venture somewhere where the lights are turned _off_...!

**Mumbo Jumbo:**

- You, my dear, are simply _enchanting_!

- Tell you what: You go ahead and write your phone-number on one of these cards, and I'll show you a little magic-trick!

**Red X:**

- The only _crime_ here is that you and I haven't gone out on a date yet!

- X marks the spot, baby! Come get your treasure!

- Oh, the sweet irony of having your heart stolen when you're the most skilled thief in the country...!

- You wanna see what's under my mask? Close your eyes for a sec and I'll show you...!

- Lighten up, cutie! I'm not such a bad guy, once you get to know me...!

- I hope you don't mind if I _steal_ a kiss...?

**Seemore:**

- Eying you? No~! What gives you that idea?

**Atlas:**

- Being with you makes me feel all _tingly_ inside, and I don't think it's my circuits acting up! (At least, I hope it's not...!)

**XL terrestrial:**

- Short?! Oh, just give me second and I'll show you tall, dark and handsome, alright...!

**Blackfire:**

- You. Me. Your place. Now!

**Control-freak:**

- _***Error! Error!***_ (Control-freak never leaves the house unless he goes on a crime-spree. No room for dating so far and even if there were, it'd probably just end up being a bunch of lame movie-references anyway.)

* * *

**The "PICKUP-CHALLENGE"!**

**All right, everyone, as a special addition I would like to give you a little challenge! The rules are simple:**

** 1. Choose a pickup-line from one of the lists and write a short story based on it.**

** 2. The story cannot be smut or anything like that. I'm thinking more along the lines of romance and comedy.**

** 3. Upload it and send me a PM telling me where I can find the story. I would _love_ to read it!**

** 4. There won't be any winners or anything, this isn't a competition, just a funny thing you could do to test out your writing-skills!**

**Looking forward to reading your stories, guys! Good luck and God bless!**


End file.
